


can you feel where the wind is, can you feel it through?

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just wanna feed my angst ass, that moment when you feel down and someone is by your side feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon is not fine. He really does but Daeyeol is always there by his side.





	can you feel where the wind is, can you feel it through?

Sungyoon is not fine. He really does.

The day was hectic and everything seems heavy like something was hanging on his shoulder. He tried to let it go, forget it and going on through the whole day as usual but somehow he feels he would explode at any sooner in this moment. 

He's tired, had feigned his bright expression to his friends' face and putting a smile on his face that he hopes it was convincing enough when Joochan somehow noticed his discomfort and asked him what's wrong. 

He didn't want to lie, not when the younger seems really concerned over him. To be truth, he could burst out tears there in front of the younger male but in any ways, it just didn't go like he'd thought it will be.

So, when he finally reached the house that he called home, he immediately fell apart. 

Once the door closes, he fell into a thousand feelings inside the room, thoughts he tried the best to get away floating in his head rapidly. He truly drained emotionally.

Thank god, Daeyeol isn't home and it was the best.

 

❇❇

 

After Daeyeol gets a call from Joochan, telling him to check on Sungyoon, he quickly closes his books on the table and ready to go home, their home.

He runs as fast as his legs can bring him, panting out of his breath in front of their door before he can get his own keys to unlock the door.

When he gets in, he was welcomed by the sound of TV show playing on with his lover sitting on the sofa in silence. He seems dazed out inside his own bubbles, not paying attention to the show. 

It's expected to Sungyoon didn't notice his presence, so Daeyeol dropped his keys on the dining tablr and gently rushing to Sungyoon's small figure by his side.

He could tell that something might upset him during his whole day. The usual Sungyoon won't never go unnoticed of his presence, when the usual Sungyoon loves to shower him with a tons of hugs and kisses along with a sunshine smile displays on his eyes that sparks so bright. 

"Oh," Sungyoon says, looking surprised to the sudden presence of Daeyeol out of nowhere. "You're home." 

Daeyeol searches for his lover's eyes, giving a kind smile to him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's alright, babe."

He finds the wet tears glimpses on Sungyoon's eyes. It was fresh and pure. His nose was freshly red, looks like he had rubbed them many times and probably he had been letting all of his despair go during Daeyeol wasn't home.

His lover seems had a lot throughout his head and he knows it's dangerous till the state Sungyoon became utterly silent when he is the one who always do talking and have a lot of laughs in him.

Daeyeol took his bag off, coming into Sungyoon's side till few inches away he could smell a scent of dusk on the petite guy. He takes his tiny, bony hands, holding them tight onto his palms.

"Are you okay?" Daeyeol says, eyes meeting the glistening tears inside Sungyoon's eyes, feeling a vague sense of protective over his beloved person.

He tightened their hands together, kissing on Sungyoon's wet eyelashes lovingly that his heart skips a beat at the gesture.

I know, baby, I'm right here.

Sungyoon immediately throws his arms off around Daeyeol's neck. The scent of evening breeze on Daeyeol's skin somehow soothed his nerves, calm and warm.

Daeyeol breathes out a relief upon the action. He straightaway rubs his shaking figure, grabs a little strands of his fluff hair onto his palms as he secured the embrace tighter. 

"You're okay, I'm here, Sungyoon-ah. I've got you," He whispered into Sungyoon's ear.

"I've got you," He repeats, gently, keep his hands on Sungyoon's hair and caressing them gently.

Sungyoon stays inside his embrace, silently sobbing until he fell asleep and Daeyeol carried him to their bed, tucked him in under the thick blanket before he goes to clean himself.

Daeyeol can't promise a forever to Sungyoon but he can promise Sungyoon that he's always be there for him. 

Daeyeol was made to love Sungyoon.


End file.
